Conventional tilt switches are usually designed using mercury or other conductive substances. Such tilt switches are typically designed using a metal container with an insulated center post, the metal container being filled with a bubble of mercury. The container and post act as switch terminals and the mercury bubble forms the connection that bridges the switch terminals when the tilt switch is tilted a certain amount.
One problem associated with such mercury switches is that the switches are environmentally unsafe, given that the switches contain mercury. Another problem associated with mercury switches are that they are prone to false switching caused by the mercury inside of the switch sloshing even when the switch has not been tilted by the prescribed amount.
A need thus exists for a tilt switch which can overcome the above cited problems.